Metroid Fusion: Aftershock
by HaloSniper117
Summary: After the Events at the Biologic Laboratory and the destruction of SR388 Samus returned to the Galactic Federation. There things do not end well and she ends up on the run. Hunted and alone except for her computer based ally Adam, they find that the universe is yet again in peril when stranded on a strange planet. (Chapter 5 Out now! Read it while its still fresh to the public.)
1. Chapter 1

We were wrong. While there was a few among them that felt we were justified, the majority of them felt that we needed to be killed and then put on a pike outside the Galactic Federation HQ. As the saying goes, money talks.

I never thought of the day when I was the subject of a bounty. I have been a bounty hunter myself for so long it is almost all I know. For so long I have protected the galaxy from harm, now I am on the run from almost every living thing within it.

I have two separate bounties on my head. One coming from the Galactic Federation, and the other originating from Biologic Systems Laboratories. The G.F.`s bounty is an open one. In other words anyone can hunt me without even filling that is what they are doing. The B.S.L. bounty is the highest bounty ever offered, and it is limited access.

The bounties are so big that groups have formed to try and hunt me down. The only group I am truly worried about is the one made by B.S.L. team will have a massive file on me and how I operate. This file comes from my time working for them. This alone worries they have allowed military ships to take part in the hunt for me. This lead to my current situation. Crashing down on a strange planet.

* * *

A.N.

This story originated as an idea i had for a minecraft adventure map, and as I write this story I will be also be making an adventure map for minecraft. Some things within the story will not happen in the map and some things that happen in the map wont happen in the story. When I complete the map and story they will be for all to see (Or play) on the wonderful internet.  
I will post links and such for the map when it is completed. Most likely to happen when this story is complete, for the two are linked.


	2. Chapter 2: Stange Happenstance

**Chapter 2: Strange Happenstance**

Pain, pain and a system diagnostics screen. Here we go again. This must be the running joke of the universe. Give Samus a fully power suit that she spends forever to finally get there. Then, like a rug, yank it out from under her. Just like that I am back to square one.

"Adam, can you get a reading?" Waiting for a response from my companion I look around my crash site. Not much just a large crater, wait. "Adam, can you hear me?"

"Sorry, had to wait for the system to finish the reboot." He says in a fairly gruff way.

"Well, I just saw that I am back to square one with this d- suit! Can you please tell me what happened?" I shout.

"Seems to me like you need your morning cup of joe." He replies

"Well, I have been having a s- morning. Now where are we at?"

"I do not know. Interestingly this is not on any charts."

"So, we are off the grid. One upside to this mess."

"Samus, I am getting strange readings of an unidentified radiation nearby."

"Nearby, as in close, or as in really close?"

"It is within the same crater as us."

"Were is it Adam?"

"Just to your left, and Samus, be careful."

"Do you really have that little amount of faith in me Adam?

"With a track record like yours?"

All I can do is laugh at that last bit as I move towards the cave uncovered by my crash. There is a strangely glowing red veins in the rocks as I get closer. "Adam, is this radiation getting through my suit?"

"Negative, but proceed with caution."

"Affirmative." I respond as I continue inside. Part of the cave looks to have collapsed, which was probably my fault. Shortly after entering the cave I get a feeling of vertigo, not unlike my time spent on the planet Aether. "Not this crap again."

"Samus, the radiation is collecting around us! Get out of here now!" screams Adam.

Too late, for it is already taking me else were, and who knows were that may be.

* * *

**A.N.**

I hope this gets popular, for that would be cool.


	3. Chapter 3:Things that just wont die

**Chapter 3: Things that just wont die.**

As my vision clear I am confronted with an awe inspiring landscape. I am in a good sized enclosed valley. Looking around, not so much to my surprise. I find no other then a Chozo statue nearby. Looking around I find that there was a fairly large settlement here at one point. With luck it was the group that I knew. I look down to see a strange pedestal that is emitting a blue glow, this must be the receiving end.

"Adam, you getting the radiation from before?"

"Yes, but this time it is contained." There is a pause as he thinks for a while. "I would have to say that the crash caused the other end to be damaged. This lead to a leak and made it impossible to control."

"So when I found it just zapped me to the other end?"

"Possibly, or it may just be a random one."

"Great." I mumble as I start to walk to the nearby statue. As I near the statue my motion detector picks up motion behind me.

Spinning on heel I find the source. A bug like creature, not unlike the ones I found on Tallon IV, just came out of the nearby turf. Know what it is I instantly blast it with the power beam, which is currently the strongest weapon in my arsenal.

Only, the worst possible thing occurs. It melted into a glop I only know too well. The creature I killed was non-other than an X-Host. The parasite immediately latches onto me, unwittingly to its own doom.

"Adam, I thought we wiped that scum from the face of existence!" I shout bitterly

"We effectively eliminated SR388, but it appears that something got away." He responds coldly. "I just reviewed footage from our escape, there was a chance that something launched one of the escape pods onboard."

"You missed something getting away!" I scream.

"It would appear so. While I am unable to guarantee that it is a pod; although, it is a safe guess." There is a pause then he adds in a more somber tone, "Samus, there was only one creature with that kind of intelligence onboard."

"I know, that is what worries me." I start to look around me, seeing almost no wild life. This, this is the worst thing that could have happened.

* * *

Hey, it is me here, I hope you guys noticed the cover image. Took me some time to make that peice of work. I made it digitally from a screen shot i took from the opening of fusion. I had to make it with a lot of spare time. Hope you guys and gals like it.


	4. Chapter 4:Just keep Rollin Along

**Chapter 4: Just Keep Rollin` Along**

"Samus, look out!"

"Yes, I see the large rolling creature coming straight at me, and yes, I will dodge it!"

"No, I was just going to mention the large rock falling at us!"

With a rapid dodge I not only avoid being crushed, but I also get the creature smashed. Now that is one large stone for a single bird.

"Samus, it is a Core-X, watch yourself."

"Well, what now! I have no missiles to get through the shell!"

"You are in Chozo lands, there is a chance you may find something, and hurry."

I begin my rapid search as the X begins to form up into one of the most annoying form one can take. What I wouldn't give for a missile.

"Samus, up there!" says Adam, while he highlights it on my HUD.

"I see it, just have to scale a cliff is all."

"Watch out, here it comes!"

I quickly jump to the side and grab onto a ledge as a massive shell of a Core-X hits the cliff wall.

"Samus, get up there!"

"What, do you think I am doing, taking a nap?" I spit at him. The X shakes off and tries again. With a rapid movement I lunge upwards and grab on higher up. Just a little farther. It smashes in to the wall, always just moments after I move. Just barely staying ahead of it I manage to get to the cave. Inside is a small object, to most it would look like a hunk of metal, useless and worthless. To me it is the thing between life and death. Grabbing it my suit instantly integrates the feature.

"There we go, missiles. Time to get to work!" I shout with great enthusiasm, mostly because I stand a chance.

"Samus, aim on the highlighted aria, the shell is weaker there from all the smashing it has been doing." Adam informs me with a great urgency as the Core-X comes level with us.

I fire off three missiles, each making contact and causing the shell to fall away in shatter pieces. Bingo, you are mine now you pest.

I jump and absorb the X before it can get away. My systems begin a diagnostic immediately, and now I have my morph ball, so far so good.


	5. Darkness Hunts

**Chapter 5:**_ Darkness Hunts_

The ruins extend deep into the mountains and the caves are probably full of secrets. The ruins in question are hallow shells of the world that was here long ago. The shadows of a time long past remain within the every rock and every tree. A time when life thrived and celebrations occurred on a regular basis. Where the ideals of the past meet the advancements of the future.

The ruins of this group of Chozo showed all this and more. They showed what once was, and what could have been.

Walking through I enter a building that the roof was still on in hopes of finding some clue as to who they were. I am just about to leave when I notice a small crate tucked away in a small corner. Opening the crate I am met with dust and decaying garments. After pulling away the old clothing I find a log book. Finding it still turns on I begin to download it. I also begin to read the log on screen.

"Today the head researcher is announcing our latest find on the planet SR388. We found a creature capable of taking on the form of others and we hope we can use its abilities to help the universe in any way we can, for with something like this anything may be possible." -End Log 01

Shocked is all that I can use to say what I felt like after reading the log. "Adam, is the download coming along?"

"Yes, it appears to me that this group had no idea what they got their hands on, or what would happen later. Adam responds somberly.

Looking around I can not help but feel sorrow for the great loss of life that occurred here. "This group of Chozo must have been different from the group that I know, for the ones that raised me knew what these things were. The origins of the Metroid's were from the Chozo that I knew, for they knew what the X were.

Acting on instinct mostly I immediately dive to the left as a missile shoots past me. Rising up running I glance back at what I already know is there. Firing another missile from an arm cannon, an orange armored suit begins to make chase. This suit contains an being that knows only hunger. This being only craves form and knowledge. This thing that is hunting me is known as the SA-X.

The SA-X is a cold and heartless beast that is coping my form. I hoped that I had wiped them all out when I destroyed that vile station along with the planet SR388. ONce again I must run for my life from the SA-X.

"Samus, that has an Ice beam, and you do not have protection from the cold." Adam alerts me as I am about to fire a missile at it," You need to get out of here now!"

"I saw a cave nearby, I think I can use that to hide in." I say as I launch a missile into a nearby pillar causing it to fall onto the SA-X.

Explosions erupt thought the old stone structures as two figures fought to the death. Only one was running from the other. The two seemed to be wearing armors of some kind or another, for one was primarily blue and the other a shade of orange.

The blue one fires an explosive into a nearby pillar and causes it to fall onto the orange one. Surprisingly the orange one is only slowed by the impact, as if it had only been bumped. The blue one sticks to out maneuvering the orange one in a deadly dance while the orange one prefers to blast anything that is in its way. The blue one dashes into a cave and soon after an explosion causes the cave entrance to collapse down preventing the orange one to continue chase.

I watch as the orange one starts to uselessly blast the rocks only for more to come crashing down. It looks around then its gaze falls upon me.

Hidden in thick foliage I believe it is imposable for it to see me. That changes quick when it sends one of its deadly missiles streaking through the air right at me.

* * *

**A.N. **A New character has entered the scene and has a similar problem that Samus just had. A homicidal Parasite bent on destroying the universe and killing anything that dares to get in its way!

AS of recent I have decided to incorporate a reward system for reviewing this story. I call it Previews For Reviews. Use a fanfiction account to review and I will send a PM to you with an excerpt from the next chapter. So leave a review if you want to get a little more story before the general public.


End file.
